Makoto Kino (anime)
Makoto "Mako" Kino is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Jupiter. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Makoto Kino is a tomboyish teenage girl who transfers to Juuban Municipal Junior High School in the first season. Makoto had lost her parents in a plane accident when she was younger, and lives on her own in an apartment. People are usually intimidated to approach her due to her height, tough appearance, strength, and ability to fight, and she was believed to have been kicked out of her previous school due to fighting. She also practices karate. Despite her tomboyish exterior, Makoto is a kind person who enjoys cooking, gardening, flower arranging, handicrafts, and dreams to have a happy marriage and own a flower and bakery shop. Like the rest of the Sailor Senshi, her loyalty towards Usagi never faltered. However, her tough side does kick in when she deems it's needed, like when seeing a friend being bullied by peers. She took down a group of boys who harassed Ami because of a rumor that her grades are a result of cheating. Makoto's specialty is indeed her strength. If she feels weak, she puts in the effort to get stronger. Makoto has a habit of always bringing up "the guy that dumped her". Appearance Makoto has brown wavy hair that is always seen styled into a ponytail and held up by a green hair tie. She is also always seen wearing pink rose earrings on her earlobes. Makoto is very tall for a Japanese schoolgirl and is the tallest girl in the Inner Senshi. Her school uniform is a white long sleeved sailor fuku with white laced ribbon at the center and has a cross corset design on her uniform with two white designs with khaki linings in each sides at the edge of her uniform, a long khaki skirt with a matching long lace ribbon at the back and black heels. Her fuku is khaki with two white linings attached. Her summon uniform is a contrast to other female students from her previous school as seen in the fourth season where she is friends with Tomoko during flashbacks. She retains her winter school uniform only her long sleeves are folded into cuffs to make it short sleeves. Her casual outfits are mostly seen wearing pants or shorts in the first season up to the earlier fourth season. During the fourth season she was seen wearing dresses. Her primary casual outfit is an orange and pale yellow jersey jacket with a yellow short sleeved undershirt, pale blue pants and sneakers. She also wears a cap while wearing the outfit. Biography Sailor Moon Makoto is first introduced in episode 25 when she beats up a group of guys for picking on Usagi. Later in the episode, Umino tells Usagi that Makoto was thrown out of her previous school for fighting and transferred to Azabu Juuban Junior High. After visiting the Game Center Crown with Usagi, she meets Game Machine Joe. Makoto comments on him and says that he looks like someone she knew and leaves the arcade. After departing from the arcade, Makoto follows Joe long enough to witness him being attacked by Zoisite. Once Usagi shows up, Zoisite leaves and Makoto follows Joe and the two get something to eat. When they are attacked by Zoisite again, Joe flees but is found by Zoisite again along with Sailor Moon. After Joe turns into Gesen, Makoto interferes in the battle and Luna recognizes her to be one of the Sailor Senshi. She tells her to use her transformation pen and say "Jupiter Power, Make Up," allowing Makoto to transform into Sailor Jupiter and help defeat the youma. After defeating the youma, Makoto joins the Inner Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon R Sailor Moon S Sailor Moon SuperS Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Development Etymology Makoto: Makoto's first name in Japanese is written in hiragana as "まこと", which can be read as "誠", which can mean "trust" or "sincerity" in Japanese. Originally, it was "Mamoru," meaning "to guard/protect." Kino: The kanji of "Kino" (木野) can translate to "wood field" or "tree field." Her name completely in hiragana would be "きのまこと" (Kino Makoto). Trivia *"Kino" could mean "of the Tree", if it had been written with the possession-particle の. * Her first name is usually known to be a boy's name. *Makoto's membership number in the Three Lights Fan Club was 1606. *In the anime, Makoto had four image songs: It's Not Your Fault, Kissing in the Starlight, In Order to Forget, Don't Fall in Love, and We Believe You. *In Japan, brown hair connotes rebelliousness, which enhances Makoto's tough girl image. *In the original English dub, Makoto was named "Lita". Gallery For images of the anime incarnation of Makoto Kino, please see Makoto Kino (anime)/Image Gallery. References Category:Anime Biographies Category:Civilian identities Category:Anime characters Category:Female